


In This Life & The Next

by nashcreates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Embedded Images, M/M, Married Jalec, Married sizzy, Pregnant Izzy, but a clear ending is indicated, season 1 divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: After Jace and Alec's fight at the City of Bones, the parabatai are tasked with a mission that opens the door to unexplored opportunities.





	1. Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SHIRASADE!!! 
> 
> I can't believe that I'm your Secret Santa. I can't believe I actually got the Master, so I'm still pinching myself, but none the less, here's you gift!
> 
> I did my best to incorporate everything you wanted; I wasn't too sure what to do for Fanart/graphics that correlated to your story, but I wanted to give you a little bit of everything, so I figured out a way to incorporate images into this story. (Also forgive the smut, I tried my best, but it's not my cup of tea, so if it comes off as cringy, I do apologize.) 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! If everything isn't uploaded by tonight, it will be by tomorrow. I greatly enjoy taking on your request, so thank you!! Without you, this story would not be possible!!
> 
> Happy Holidays and New Year, much love!!  
> xoxo, nashcreates

“I don’t wanna be alive if we’re on different sides, Alec!” 

Alec’s grimace slowly decayed when he came to the realization that he was the one holding a blade out his parabatai’s neck. The older boy melted into the floor, stunned at what they had become. 

Jace got up and rub his neck from where the metal rubbed and wondered “how did we get here?” If anything, he had always been certain that he and Alec would always be on the same side. He never imagined the day where he’d have to face the other half of his soul head to head. Sure, Clary had come in and shaken things up. Yes, Alec was possessive, but Jace never thought Alec’s jealousy would cloud his judgement to help someone in obvious need.

“I’m begging you, my parabatai, my brother. Please, Alec, come with me.”

Alec had never felt so devastated in all of his life, but he knew he couldn’t go against the Clave, not even for Jace. That’s why he tried his hardest to repress his feelings towards the blond because he had to be the perfect leader, the perfect heir to the New York Institute… and Institute leaders don’t desire to have their parabatai hold them in bed at night. 

.....

“We’ve tracked Valentine,” Izzy declared as Jace and Alec walked into the Institute. She had called Alec right as Jace was about to walk away and told them to return at once.

“That’s great,” said Jace, “we can get the cup back, restore the Institute, and capture Valentine for good.” He tried to appear nonchalant, arms crossed over his chest.

“If only it were that simple,” sighed Maryse. 

“How do you mean? You said you’ve located him.”

“Yes, but across another dimension.”

“Wait a minute, you’re saying Valentine was willing let into another dimension? How? He would have to have Seelie allies to do so.”

“Not necessarily, my son. Valentine is no stranger to torture. He got a warlock, Ragnor, to open the portal for him. He later killed him,” Maryse explained solemnly.

“And rest easy shall his soul,” sang a smooth voice.

“Magus!” Maryse exclaimed. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” She greeted him with a handshake but laid a hand on his shoulder offering some motherly comfort.  
“I’m gravely sorry for your loss. We will catch this monster,” she swore firmly only for Magnus’ ears.

“Thank you.” Magnus glided across the room to join the rest of the team, Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Maryse, and Meliorn. “I could not stand by ideally and watch my friend die in vain. I felt Ragnor’s presence slip from this Earth, and then when Maryse contacted me saying Valentine had escaped, I knew the two incidents were related.”

The Shadowhunters and the Seelie all nodded, understanding the sensitivity of the matter. Ragnor was a good man who didn’t deserve to fall at the smite of Valentine's hand.

“So how do we get him back,” questioned Clary. Everyone knew that she felt responsible for the death of Magnus’ beloved friend. Clary wanted nothing more than to take down her morally corrupt father.

“We were able to track Ragnor’s magic and locate him in an alternate dimension where Shadowhunters don’t exist,” Meliorn chimed in.

“Don’t exist?” asked Clary. “How can they not exist? Wouldn’t it all be the same, you know your society hidden within the mundane world like how it is here?”

“Not exactly dumpling. The world is infinite, and within our world their are infinite dimensions where we have infinite counterparts. In this world, you’re a Shadowhunter. In another, you’d be completely mundane. In another, you’d be allied with your father. The only consistencies between alternate dimensions are the people you encounter. No matter what world you exist in, you are always meant to cross paths with Jace, the Lightwoods, Meliorn, myself, etc.” 

“Oh, ok.” Clary was a bit dazed, but c’mon, you had to give the girl mad props for not completely losing her sanity after being thrust into a whole new society and culture. 

“Anyways,” Meliorn redirected, “Valentine is in another dimension where we don’t exist as our respective selves, not even Magnus is a warlock there. All of us are purely mundane.”

“So how would we get back if we can’t have Magnus open a portal back?” questioned Izzy.

“This is the tricky part, but we’ll send you in with charms that are connected to my magic. The charms will be something to symbolize your life here so that you have a reminder of your actual reality that way you won’t become trapped in the other dimension.”

“Wait, I’m sorry, but how can they become stuck in the other dimension?”

Alec surprised himself when he responded in a tone that wasn’t of anger or annoyance to Clary’s question, “when you travel to another dimension, time, like anywhere, is sensitive. The dimension will make sure that things happen accordingly, so when we cross, it won’t bend, but rather mold the intruders to fall in line with what is suppose to happen. For example, let’s say in the dimension that Valentine is in, you’re an engineer. Even though in this world, you have no knowledge of the basics, you’ll take on the other Clary’s attributes to fit in with what that dimension has for your life.” 

Clary simply nodded and gave a faint, grateful smile.

“Who will be going in?” Izzy asked piping up.

“Alec and Jace will,” instructed Maryse. 

Both boys did their best to not look uncomfortable. Any other day, they’d be ecstatic to be going on a mission together, but things had been strained between the two of them lately. 

“They have the best chance of fighting against their counterparts because they have one another to depend on. Even though the other Jace and other Alec aren’t parabatai, the parabatai bond is much too resilient to mold to the other dimension guidelines. Yes, it will still be possible for them to become trapped within the dimension, but with these,” Magnus said magicing up charms that were of the parabatai rune, “we hep to keep them grounded to this reality.” 

The boys took the charms and put them around their necks. Purple magic appeared around the back of the charm to secure in place.

“Only I can take them off,” Magnus explained, “so that you guys can’t get the urge to pull it off in the other dimension as you fight against conforming to your counterparts.”

“When do we go?”

“You’ll leave at once,” Maryse responded to her son. Alec nodded. 

“Since the Shadow World doesn’t exist there, we won’t need to gear up. Unless you have any objections, I think we’re ready to go,” claimed Jace.

“I agree.”

“Alright, I’ll lead you to the sight that we can unlock a portal to the other dimension,” said Meliorn.

“One more thing,” called out Magnus and the parabatai turned back around, “You only have seven days to capture Valentine. The charms will protal you back if you capture him or find out any useful information that leads to capturing him. If you don’t, I’ll pull you guys out, rather forcefully, after seven days time.” 

“Be safe my sons.”

“We will, mom.”

With that, Jace and Alec allowed Meliorn to lead the way to the alternate dimension. The Seelie could sense tension between the two, but made no comment on it. It wasn’t his place or his business, it was best that they handle it themselves.

“Remember, try your hardest to remember your reality and not fall into the alternate dimension. If you do, there’s no way Magnus can pull you back.” Once Meliorn received a nod from the pair, he turned to a tree and gaped the trunk open. “This is the dimension Valentine had Ragnor portal him to. Good luck, young Shadowhunters.”

With that, Alec and Jace stepped into the portal, hand in hand, strengthening their bond as they fled their realty and into another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the images used in the fic or the template used to make the images. I'll put all my sources/give credit where it is needed at the end of chapter 10 for EVERYTHING.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoy!!


	2. Day 1, Monday

The sun was rising and shining its happiness on the world. New York was bustling self except life seemed more quite this morning, only the early-risers and go-getters were hustling about at this hour. 

Jace sunk further into his warm bed and pulled the comforter over his head. He was surprised to hear someone let out a snore. He awoke at that. 

“Alec?”

“What?!” Alec literally tumbled out of bed and hit his head on the nightstand in the process.

“What are you- why are you- why are you in my bed?”  
“What are you talking about, Jace?” Alec rubbed his sore head, certain he would have a knot there. “We always sleep in the same bed!”

“No we don’t,” Jace shrilled covering his half naked body with the ed sheets. “We have done that since I was like eleven.”

For a moment, Alec was confused. It wasn’t until he felt a snag in his hair and pulled his hand away. When he examined his hand, it all made sense. The reason why the two of them were in bed together. The reason why Alec was so keen to it, but now he was back in his right mind. 

On his left hand, his ring finger was decorated with a gold band that had “parabatai” written on it and pink tourmalines around the word. Alec’s eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the pictures along the bedroom wall. There were pictures of he and Jace, in various capacities. They would be leaned against one another or laughing or with their friends and family or… well kissing. 

“Jace, look at you left hand,” Alec’s voice shook. Sure enough, the older boy’s suspicions were correct: they were married in this dimension. Jace was sporting an identical ring on his left hand except his was black and was decorated with aquamarine jewels. 

“We’re married, aren’t we?” To be honest, Jace looked the most petrified he had ever looked in his life and he fought demons for a living. 

“Yeah,” Alec muttered. 

“Ok, ok, ok,” Jace repeated lowering the covers from his body. He quickly went over to help Alec up. “Ok, so we’re married in this dimension, but why would we have rings that say ‘parabatai’ on them. The Shadow World doesn’t exist here.”

“Maybe the Shadow World is a myth here and we like it.”

“Magnus did say the bond is fairly resilient.”

“That’s for sure. Even in this dimension, we think of each other as greater than soulmates.” At that, Jace looked up at Alec. He gave him a smile, and Alec swore his heart melted. For a second, he leaned in to kiss the dowey morning looking painted on the blond’s face. But then he pulled away.

“Sorry,” Alec said ashamed.

Jace caught Alec by the wrist, “Hey, no. I feel it too. It’s gonna be hard to not give in to our counterpart’s feelings, but we can do it. We’ll slip up, but it’ll be alright.” 

“Let’s just hope whatever happens here, the Clave won’t hold it against us.”

Jace shuttered at Alec’s statement. No matter how bad things had gotten between them. No matter that less than 24 hours ago, Alec was holding a blade to his neck, Jace couldn’t live without Alec. He couldn’t survive being separated from his parabatai if the Clave deemed their actions here forbidden.

“We can’t give in, but we are going to have to act like this dimension’s Alec and Jace,” Jace said.

“Yeah, we need a plan. You know, make a list of boundaries.”

Jace nodded and turned around to begin rummaging in his nightstand. Jace gestured for Alec to sit on the bed. “We can hug. We already do that in our dimension.”

“Agreed. Maybe hand holding? But, on-only if you’re comfortable with that.” Jace looked up at Alec and saw his head hanging low.

“Alec,” Jace cooed gently lifting the older boy’s face with his finger, “I’d love to hold your hand.” To prove his point, Jace lowered his hand from Alec’s face and intertwined their fingers. He even kissed his parabatai knuckles. “No matter what dimension we’re in, know that you are the one I love the most. You never need to feel ashamed for loving me.” Jace left one part unspoken, but he didn’t feel it were fair to bring up the unspoken part of their fight from last night now that Alec was actually living in a reality where he and Jace were together. And Jace couldn’t allow his true emotions to surface. True, Jace rather be dead than be on the opposite side of Alec, but it was also true that he’d rather be dead than to be banished from seeing Alec ever again.

“O-o-okay. We’ll hold hands,” Alec said with a gentle smiled and as relieved. 

Maybe this reality won’t be so bad, Alec thought to himself. In this world, he got to know what it meant to be Jace’s lover. In this world, Jace returned his feelings. Alec and the other Alec both felt the same way, and there was nothing in Alec’s mind that made him believe that whatever Jace he was with, loved him to the fullest capacity.


	3. Day 2, Tuesday

“Angel, hurry up or you’re going to be late!” Alec called from downstairs as he scrambled the eggs in the pan. 

“I’m coming,” Jace called back. 

Alec laughed a little when he heard a thud, Jace had fallen, yet again, putting on his pants. 

“Good morning, babe.”

“Good morning, angel.” Alec leaned in to kiss Jace on the lips. Jace swiftly leaned in to give him a kiss when simultaneously grabbing Alec’s cup of coffee off of the maker. 

“Here you go, my dear.”

“Why thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

It was easy to fall into the other Jace and Alec’s lifestyle, but whenever they became intimate, they pulled back. Jace nearly jumped out of his skin after he realized they had just kissed. Alec backed away and scrapped the eggs onto two separate plates. 

“They really love each other,” said Jace as he clung onto the charm to stabilize himself once more. “Without having any trace of our bond, it’s hard not to fall into their steps. I naturally love you, but without the bond, it’s like I don’t know how I love you and just act on whatever he’s feeling.”

“I get it. It’s like we’re missing a limb. Without that to anchor me, I’m flooded with his emotions, and by the angel he really does you.”

“The other me,” Jace teased easing back into himself. “He’s smitten for you, too.”

“The other me, you mean,” Alec lighthearted teased back. “We have ten minutes to scarf down breakfast before we have to leave. Apparently, other Alec isn’t as different as he is from myself. He’s planned out their schedule for the entire week.”

“Well, what’s on the schedule?”

“Yesterday, Monday, go grocery shopping, do window shopping for Madzie, whoever that is, remind Jace to pick up camera lens from the shop, and finish cleaning out our guest room.”

“What about today?”

“Tuesday: go to work, leave by 8:30, meeting with Camille, Ragnor, and Catarina at 1pm, meet Madzie at 2pm, and date night.” 

Jace nodded as he took a bit of his eggs and toast. “You know, we might not have the actual bond, but I was doing some snooping.” Alec nodded to indicate for him to continue his thought. “I believe your assumption is right, that our Shadow World is just a myth here and our counterparts are fascinated with it.”

“How did you come to that conclusion?”  
“During my snooping, I found books about our world. There are multiple books and pictures around here that talk about demon fighters who are bonded, and guess what they’re called?”

“Parabatai.”

 

“Ding, ding, ding. And, look at your left flank.”

Alec lifted his shirt, brow frowned in confusion, “it’s our rune.”

“Precisely, except for here, it’s merely a tattoo.”

“Our bond is too strong, no matter what dimension we’re in, we’re always soulmates in some fashion.”

“We are.” Jace got up to clear the table. “I suggest we outwardly act like them, but do our best mentally to not slip in to their world. We can start learning them by looking through their home and their social medias. It’ll tell us what they’re like so when we go out, we won’t look out of the norm.”

“There are some files on the table, I didn’t want to disturb them thinking they might be important.”

“It might be worth looking into.”

Alec looked up at his watch. “Five more minutes, but we’ll have to sprint to get to work on time. Did you know I’m a Veterinarian in this dimension?”

“Makes sense, you’ve always had a soft spot for animals. Just in this reality, you’re able to express that instead of being pinned underneath rules.” Jace looked somber when he said that, guilty almost for Alec being under stress.

“Hey,” Alec said reaching out to caress Jace’s cheek before recoiling back, “our life isn’t all that bad. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jace nodded, “anyways,” he declared trying to move past he lump that was forming in his throat, “let’s take a look at these files.” 

Jace grabbed the files off the coffee table and opened them. Alec came to stand near him to look. 

“Madzie, age 6.”

“That’s the girl that was written on Alec’s agenda,” Alec declared.  
“Here’s a photo,” Jace said removing the paper clip that was bind the file and the photo together. 

The image was of a young, African American girl, with dark sandy brown hair. She was wearing a striped purple shirt with a purple ascot to match. She had on a denim jacket and skirt with purple stockings and brown knee high boots. She was adorable, Jace thought to himself. He lightly stroked the picture and he wasn’t sure if it was his emotions or the other Jace’s but Jace was paralyzed with a degree of love he had never felt before. Jace knew her story all too well, and he hadn’t even read the file.

“Why do we have her file?”

“They want to adopt her,” Jace said turning around. Heaviness set in his heart. A young innocent girl didn’t deserve to be in the system. She deserved loving parents, but not the torment if being put up for adoption to receive one.

Alec saw Jace’s body tremble as he held his thumb to his lip. Alec immediately recognized that Jace saw himself in Madzie. He encompassed Jace into his arms, rubbing his blond hair, the way he knew it would soothe Jace.

“Look at,” he said softly, “this girl, this beautiful girl is going to become ours- theirs,” he corrected, “after she does, she won’t know pain ever again. OK?” Alec ran his thumb across Jace’s blush cheek and wiped away the tear.

“Ok.”

…..

“It’s nice of you to finally join us, Justin,” Magnus said lightheartedly as Jace rushed in late.

Jace snickered at Magus’ nickname for him. “I’m here, I’m here.”

Clary joined in the laughter, “have Luke and Cat asked you to be their photographer yet?”

“Yep, and it’s about time! Those two lovebirds should’ve gotten hitched a long time ago.”

“I agree,” the redhead declared enthusiastically, “I’ve already started the designs and Magnus is currently looking at fabrics.”

“Only the best for one of my dearest friends, biscuit, but I do wonder how I will ever surprise you when your time comes to mosey on down the aisle.”

“That won’t be happening for a while, Bane.”  
Jace, Clary, and Magnus worked together as independent owners of a marriage company called Wedded Union Boutique; their clients got all they wanted in tone, and at a decent price. Jace was a photographer and specialized in weddings, so he’d capture their special moment and do the videography for the marriage as well. The brides and groom would consult with Clary who would design their dresses and tuxes. From there, Magnus would craft the dress and tux from his consultations. He would spend hours sewing fabrics and making sure all the accents were in the right place.

“Aren’t you and Alec going to meet Madzie today?”

Jace recognized the name and began to channel his counterpart. “Oh yeah. We have a meeting with Camille, Ragnor, and Cat at 1 and then we’re meeting Madzie at 2.”

“That’s wonderful, Justin,” Magnus poked. Jace rolled his eyes affectionately at the running joke between him and Magnus. Magnus claimed when Alec had first introduced Jace to his best friend, that he had a weird name. At first, Magnus thought he had been told his name was “Jason,” but after being corrected, Magnus made a point to call anything except by his name: blondie, Jason, Jackson, Jordan, all of the above. 

“So could this be the final meeting? Could you guys adopt her?” 

Jace looked giddy at Clary’s question. He waved his two partners over so he could whisper the news even though no one else was in the shop.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up, but I think this is it. We’ve passed all the home inspections, Cat has cleared us to be parents that would provide all of the necessities and love that Madzie would need, and everything is in line with Camille and Ragnor.” 

Cat is Madzie’s social worker and she was actually the one who introduced Madzie into their lives. Madzie lived with her grandmother up until two years ago when she had passed, with no one else to take the young child in, she was placed in the system. Madzie was actually meant to be, that’s what Alec and Jace said. Cat, Ragnor, and Camille were all college friends of Magnus’. One day, cat arbitrary mentioned that she had a new case, that was two years ago. Ever since then, Cat had told Magnus about the girl and one night, Cat spilled and mentioned it to Alec and Jace over a friendly outing. She had mentioned her when Jace and Alec asked her about her job. From there, they had been interested. Ragnor became their lawyer and Camille was able to become Madzie’s lawyer when her previous one retired due to health reasons. Jace and Alec believed that since they had such good friends involved in the system, Madzie would become theirs. 

“When do you think the adoption will be finalized,” asked Magnus inquisitively.

Jace smiled a bigger smiled, “by the end of this week!”  
“AHHHH! No way,” jumped Clary.

“I know, I know. It’s crazy to think that next I could be waking up to being called ‘daddy.’”

“And what does our dear Alexander want to be called?”

“Papa.”

“Well I need to get back to these designs, Cat is coming by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I need to get some work done before I head out to meet her later.” Jace turned to go to his office to begin editing photos of a wedding from last weekend. 

“Oh, Jace,” called Clary after him, “my dad was wondering if you could take pictures for a new campaign ad.”

“Your dad?” Jace immediately snapped out of his counterpart when he mindlessly touched the charm around his neck. Clary’s father, Valentine. “Valentine?” Jace had be completely unaware of losing sight of the mission. Yesterday, he and Alec were so shell-shock about waking up in bed together yesterday that he forgot the reason why they were here in the first place.

“Yes, my dad, Valentine,” Clary said slightly weirded out about Jace’s reaction. 

This would be the perfect opportunity to capture him. Perfect, he and Alec didn’t have to hunt him down; they just had to wait for him to come to them. Oh yes indeed, this was perfect. “Yeah, I can do that. When does he want to meet?”

“He doesn't get back from Paris until late Thursday and then he has a meeting with his advertisers on Friday, so say Saturday?”

“Yeah, Saturday works.”

…..

Jace was running. Not because he was late, but because he wanted to get to Alec. Sure, they’d have to wait to catch Valentine until the very last minute. THey’d get him on day six, but it was better than having to fight against a dimension trying its best to balance itself and catch a manic man.

“Alec!” 

The older boy turned around, sipping on his coffee. Jace swore he had never seen a more beautiful man in his life. The sun was reflecting off of his jawline and was silhouetting him perfectly. It was weird to see Alec without his deflect rune defining the angular anatomy that was his body. 

“We got ‘em. We got ‘em, we got Valentine.”

“How,” he gulped down his coffee. 

“I don’t how we didn’t think about this earlier. Magnus said the only consistencies in dimensions are the relations.” Alec looked confused and shook his head, not following Jace’s train of thought. “No matter what dimension we’re in, we’re alway together, right?”

“Correct.”

“So, that means, no matter what dimension we’re in, Valentine is always Clary's father.”

“And you and Clary are always meant to cross paths,” Alec said following Jace now, even though his eyes reflected jealousy.

“Hey, I’m with you, not her,” Jace said caressing his cheek.

Alec spoke before he realized he had even opened his mouth, “Maybe in the world.” Alec cleared his throat and quickly averted the statement on Jace’s tongue. “How do we have him?”

Jace sighed, but resigned that Alec still wasn’t ready to talk. Even in this world, their problems from their reality still transpired and things were only worse that in this world they were forced to live in for a week, Alec had everything he ever wanted… Jace had everything he ever wanted. “Jace is a photographer and specializes in weddings, but he does take pictures of other things. He owns a shop with Clary and Magnus. Valentine asked Clary to ask Jace to take pictures of a campaign ad for his company. He’s in Paris now, but will be back on Thursday and has work on Friday, but we have a meeting set for Saturday.”

“That’s perfect! He’s literally walking right into our hands! And we’ll get him just in enough time.”

“Precisely, once we catch him, we’re back to our own reality!” 

For a moment, a peg of sadness flashed across Alec’s eyes as if he didn’t want to go back, but Jace wasn’t entirely sure since he couldn’t feel him. By the angel, did he miss feeling Alec through the bond.

“C’mon,” said Alec pulling Jace along, “I believe we have a meeting with our daughter.” Without realizing it, the two settled into their counterparts, holding hands and talking about how their lives would change once they became parents.

Jace and Alec had met Cat, Ragnor, and Camille at the adoption agency.

“We’ve both revised the paper work and everything looks ready to go,” said Camille handing them over the papers. All of them were smiling so big it hurt for Jace, Alec, and Madzie.

“So, we could sign today and take her?” Alec said on the edge of his seat.

“I need to enter in all of the information into the system and get a court date, but yeah, we’re at the final stages,” said Cat with relief.

“When’s the earliest date you can get?”

“Well, I do have a judge who owes me a favor, so I’m pretty sure I can make some calls and get us in rather rapidly. But in the meantime, someone wants you to take her out for ice cream.” Madzie came running in and gave Alec and Jace the biggest hug her little arms could muster. Alec and Jace crutched down to her level and braced the child soon to be their little girl.

“Hi, princess,” soothed Jace.

“Hello, my little angel,” declared Alec smoothing down her pigtails. 

Ragnor, Camille, and Cat all smiled at the interactions; the three of them were a match made in heaven. 

“Cat and I will make the call to arrange the date. Keep in touch,” said Camille existing the room. Both men smiled, content with being left alone with their daughter for the afternoon. 

“What do you want to do today, sweet girl?”

Madzie turned towards Jace and lept into his arms. He held her close and Alec began tickling her. “Stop that papa, that tickles! Daddy, he’s getting me.” Immediately, Jace and Alec looked at one another and tears fled their eyes. They had no idea the joy a child could bring into one’s life, but now, even if it was for a moment, they were experiencing that. Their counterparts were so lucky. “I want to go get ice cream,” Madzie declared through laughs.

“Ice cream it is then, little angel.”


	4. Day 3, Wednesday

The day had been long for both Jace and Alec. After their eventful day yesterday and work today, the two were happy to retire to their couch early in the evening. Since they didn’t have to hunt down Valentine, they used the spare time to learn more about this dimension’s Alec and Jace so they could blend in, but they caught themselves when things became to apparent that they were crossing boundaries. 

 

Even though they had only been here for three days, it was hard to deny the feelings of their others. The lines were beginning to blur for Jace who was struggling between deciphering other Jace’s feelings from his own, not that there was any differentiation to begin with, but he couldn’t allow himself to give into that. As much as he knew about Alec’s feelings and how his parabatai did his best to conceal his feelings, Jace had been aware, and it would do them no good in confining to Alec that he did indeed love him back in that way. It would be no use, because once the week was done, they would be condemned back to living with forbidden feelings. Jace wasn’t sure he could go back to nothingness if he allowed himself to have a taste, which is exactly what this dimension was offering.

 

Alec was in the shower, freshening up before they agreed to watch movie. It was a film that they had wanted to see in their world, but with missions, they had been too busy. Thankfully for them, their counterparts had the same taste in entertainment and had the movie on DVD.

 

Jace took liberty to look around some more while Alec took his shower. He looked at their photos and his social media page. There were definitely some instagram posts and tweets that Jace wanted to show Alec. 

 

However, the thing that captured his attention the most wasn’t the picture of them as teenagers, but rather the pictures that Alec wasn’t in.

 

Plain as day, Jace recognized Inquisitor Herondale. She was in many pictures along the wall and in photo albums. There was always a picture of Jace and her at different occasions, such as his birthday, first days of school, holidays, etc. There were also pictures of a woman and man, presumably this dimension Jace’s parents. Jace could see himself in the two people, but he didn’t know who they were. He assumed the man was Stephen, Inquisitor Herondale’s son. There was a strong resemblance between the two of them, but Jace could testify to his assumption since he had never met Stephen. Stephen had dies before Jace was even born, at least in his world, he had. Stephen was killed by Valentine. But if the man was Stephen, then the woman was none other than Celine, his wife. She too had died before Jace was born, but it appeared that in this dimension, they were alive and still present in Jace’s life. There were photos of Celine, Stephen, and Imogen at he and Alec’s wedding, which had taken place just four months ago. 

 

Jace smiled, albeit it was a little sad, but not envious. He was happy to learn that not all of his counterparts had a doomed story. He took comfort in knowing that this Jace had a loving family that he grew up with, a loving, devoted husband, and now a daughter.

 

“What are you looking at?” Alec had walked out of the bedroom, towling his hair dry. Alec was dressed in a navy cotton long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. Jace was in gray sweats and was bare chested, but he had on a think gray jacket that was unzipped, showing off his chiseled body. 

 

Lust overtook Alec and he slowly gravitated towards Jace’s lips. Before Jace could even stop him, he gave in. The kiss was slow, foreign yet so known. This is what this dimension Jace and Alec did, and Jace was savoring every sultary second. This time, when Alec pulled back, he didn’t feel ashamed, even if he was clinging onto the parabatai charm.

 

“It’s so weird not being able to feel you,” explained Alec as he pushed the jacket out of the way to trace the parabatai tattoo. He did that often in their world. “I guess I’m just trying to compensate for it. I’m sorry, but sometimes he overcomes my instincts.”   
  
“We are meant to be them,” said Jace gently. 

 

They rested their foreheads together and Jace ruffed up his nose when Alec gave him a kiss on top of his blond hair. The young boy poked out his lip, begging Alec to kiss the pout away. Alec gladly did so and then turned Jace around so he could rest his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist and looked at the photo in Jace’s hand. It was a picture of him with Inquisitor Herondale, Stephen Herondale, and Celine Herondale.

 

“They’re his parents,” explained Jace lowly.

 

“Interesting.”

 

“I know right.”

 

“I guess we couldn’t have taken you in or else we probably wouldn’t be married,” Alec offered gesturing towards their rings.

 

“I guess you’re right.” Jace snickered, “could you imagine, me, a Herondale!”

 

Alec laughed into Jace’s blond locks. “Raziel, you’d be more egotistical than you are now being Shadowhunter Royalty. The world definitely doesn’t need that!”

 

“Hey,” Jace lightly pushed Alec.

 

“I’m just teasing.”   
  
“I know, I know,” Jace said sweetly inserting himself back into Alec’s arms.

 

“But you have to admit, Jace Herondale does have a good ring to it!”

“It does, but Jace Lightwood sounds even better!”

 


	5. Day 4, Thursday

“You took these!” Alec was completely floored. He hadn’t realized Jace was so talented with a camera, not that they had much time to delve into hobbies in their world. 

 

“Well, alternate me did,” Jace laughed. 

 

The two were home from work for the day and meeting Magnus, Clary, Izzy, and Simon for dinner later that night. They were scrolling through their socials medias to get a better understanding of the world they were in. 

  
  


“I am a photographer who specializes in weddings, so it makes perfect sense for me to take ours,” indicated Jace.

“Look we’re even in white, like how a wedding would be for us in the Shadow World,” pointed out Alec.

 

“Check out Clary’s comment, it looks like you two can actually stand one another and that ‘little girl’ is a term of endearment.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes and buried his face in Jace’s neck. He never thought there would a world in which he and Fray got along, but come to think of it, beside Izzy, Magnus, and Jace, Alec had been texting Clary often during their time here. 

 

“It looks like we might’ve changed closed clothes for the reception. We’re in different tuxedos during the actual wedding. Look,” said Alec shoving his phone into Jace’s face. 

 

“You like calling me ‘angel,’” said Jace pointing out Alec’s comment. 

 

“Well, you are an angel.”   
  
Jace laughed and buried his red face into Alec’s black curls. “Who knew you could be so cheesy. Look at this, my vows were the parabatai oath!”

 

Alec looked intently at the post. Yeah, the parabatai was a unbreakable no matter the version it came. 

 

“I guess I did come up with the perfect vows. Earlier I tweeted how I couldn’t come up with, and I quote, ‘the perfect vows for the perfect man.’”

  
  


Alec shied away from the compliment, “I’m not perfect.”

 

“Then you’re pretty close, love.” Alec’s breath hitched when he heard Jace’s pet name for him. This was the first time he hadn’t been called ‘babe,’ no, ‘love,’ felt different as if his was saying it and not the other Jace shining through. 

 

Alec began scrolling through instagram once again. “I think you should be nicer to Simon.”

 

“And why would say that?”

 

“Because he appears to be your best buddy here.” Alec passed Jace his phone and sure enough, Alec’s assumption was correct. 

 

“Never in a million years would I expect Simon of all people to be my best man! Heck, I think I’d take Magnus before Si.”   
  
“Too late, it appears Magnus was my best man.”

  
  


The boys laughed at how unparallel their lives were here. Things were so much more simple in this world. Their only stresses were agreeing on take out when both were too tired to cook. No matter how different things were here, Alec hadn’t been prepared to see his sister married… and pregnant. When he came across Izzy’s page, he immediately knew he had to look and surprisingly, she doesn’t post as much as he thought. In fact her most recent post was from over a month ago and she was sporting a decent size baby bump.

 

Alec fell out of the bed, like he had on the first day in this dimension, in a coughing fit.

 

“Alec what’s wrong?” Jace cried panicked. 

 

“Izzy… baby…” Alec said between coughs. That didn’t help Jace any, so instead, he took the phone Alec was holding up. His eyes bugged out of his head and they were the size of saucers.

 

“By the angel! Izzy! She’s, well she’s…”   
  
“Pregnant,” Alec finished. “And Simon’s the father!”

“Dang, Si’s got game,” Jace said stunned.

 

“Hush, he knocked up my baby sister. He’s so dead!”

 

“In which world?”

 

“Both!”

 

…..

 

In between the time that Jace and Alec became aware of Izzy’s pregnancy and meeting the gang for dinner, they had realized Izzy and Simon were married, so that soften the death threat, but only by a miniscule inclination. 

 

“Hey,” Simon cheered as the couple walked in. He and Izzy were seated in a both. Izzy tried pushing herself, but her condition made the task hard.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Alec spat like a mother chides to her child doing wrong, “you don’t need to be standing.”    
  


Izzy rolled her eyes, “Nice to see you too big brother.” She pulled him into a hug as best as she could.

 

Jace and Si did there typical handshake and to Jace and Alec, it was so easy falling into their counterparts rhythm. 

 

“How’s my sweet niece doing?” Alec knelt down slightly to rub his sister’s stomach. Alec thought about how great of a mother Izzy would make one day, and that he had blackmail on her for when they got back. He could tease her mercilessly about her crush on Simon and tell her how they were hitched and expecting in this dimension. 

 

“She’s a kicking, wanting out,” Izzy laughed stoking her womb to soothe the child within her. 

 

“Don’t worry, Iz, she’ll be here in no time,” cheered Jace.

 

“Not soon enough. I’m so ready to meet her!”

 

“I can’t believe Si let you out of the house. I thought for sure he’d be bouncing off of the walls now.”

 

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know that I’ve been nothing but cool. Thank you very much, Captain America.” 

 

Jace laughed off Si’s nickname for him and took a seat in the booth with Alec, across from Izzy and Si. 

 

The two couples talked aimlessly until Magnus and Clary showed. Clary sat next to Si and Izzy, her two best friends, while Magnus sat next Jace and Alec. 

 

“You know, I can’t wait to have margarita again,” declared Izzy as she toasted with her friends. She had water while everyone else had their choice of drink. Everyone laughed at her remark.

 

“Not too much longer, Iz. She’ll be here soon.” Clary did her best to cheer up her friend.

 

“So I keep hearing.” Suddenly Izzy grimaced and groaned underneath her breath.

 

Simon saw this and immediately got worried. He rubbed her back to help sooth the tension, “what's the matter?”

 

“Nothing,” Izzy said smiling as if nothing happened, but no one was fooled. Everyone was equally concerned. “Guys, I’m not gonna break. It’s just a braxton hick.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, honey,” she replied in mock-annoyance. 

 

After the little baby scare, the night went off without a hitch. The group of friends laughed and joked and told stories all night. They pestered Izzy and Simon about the name of their unborn child, the latest update on Madzie, and Clary’s blind date that occurred earlier in the week.

 

Alec and Jace turned to one another as Magnus was telling one of his stories about how he got banned from Peru. Without words, they knew, this was a life they didn't mind getting stuck in.

 

No, not at all.

 


	6. Day 5, Friday

Friday was their day off. So rarely were they ever allotted the luxury of sleeping in, so they savored the moment. That didn’t mean that Jace didn’t wake up at the crack of dawn like his body had been accustomed to for years. He laid there cuddled next to Alec who had every limb wrapped around Jace. For as tall as he was, Alec could pull himself into fetal position quite easily, but he fit so perfectly into Jace. And Jace was loving every moment of it. Too bad it had to end in a matter of a couple of days. Jace was always brought back to the realization whenever he touched the charm around his neck.

He knew that the charm was the only anchor he and Alec had in this world, or else they would have been doomed since day one. It was so easy to slip into their counterparts lifestyle, their love. It made it all the more hard for Jace to conceal his actual feelings, but after spending time with Alec as his husband, Jace couldn’t unfeel the desire to have this in his own world. Like Alec, he wasn’t just fighting against his alternate dimension counterpart, but he was fighting his own feelings.

_What if we did give in? Even just while we’re here? The pull of the dimension is too strong and only gets stronger the longer one stays,_ Jace rationalized in his mind. _If only for a moment, can I give myself to Alec in the way we both want? Would we be condemned when we got back? Surely not, since technically, we aren’t “ourselves” per say._

This Jace wanted to love this dimension Alec, and Jace was losing the battle.

Jace made up his mind; he couldn’t go on any longer without Alec knowing how he truly felt. If anything, he owed his parabatai the truth no matter how much heartache and pain it might cause them long term.

“My love,” Jace gently whispered into Alec’s ear, “can you wake up for me?” Alec just moaned about wanting to sleep a little longer. “Sweetheart, please,” the blond begged, “I want to see those beautiful hazel eyes.” Jace began peppering kisses down Alec’s naked torso; that did the trick.

“Ok, I’m awake, I’m awake,” Alec said laughing as he woke up.

Jace leaned in to kiss him. “Mhmmm, pure perfection.”

Alec looked slightly confused at Jace’s declaration but let it be.

Jsce knew he needed to broach the subject gently or else Alec could shut down quicker than a system on lockdown. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

“...about our fight, you feelings,” Jace gently pressed.

Alec gaped his mouth open and shut before looking down, ashamed.

“Alec,” Jace cooed gently lifting the older boy’s face with his finger, “look at me.” Hesitantly, Alec granted Jace’s request. “About our fight, I don’t blame you or your feelings. Being here has made me realize- that I can’t fight with myself anymore either. You of all people know how exhausting that is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I feel him and how he feels about you, and” this was the moment of truth, “and I’m jealous.” Alec looked up at him wide eyed. Jace forged on even though he felt utterly vulnerable, “I’m jealous that he gets to kiss you and hold you and tells you that he loves you and can be allowed to love you in than a parabatai way.”

“You love me?”

“Yes,” Jace whispered wiping a single tear that was rolling down Alec’s face.

“More than just a brother? More than a parabatai?”

“You’re my whole heart.”

“Jace?”

“I love you. I’m in love with you, Alec, and I can’t imagine my life without the perfect man that is Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

This was better than Alec had ever imagined. He had fantasized this moment all of his life, but now that it was happening, it was completely surreal. “But the law?”

“The law doesn’t apply here.”

“But when we get back?”

“We’ll worry about that for when we get there, but for now, I want to have you. All of you, for the few days that I can.”

Alec had tears of joy rolling down his cheeks when he pounced on Jace. “I love you so much, angel!”

Jace laughs catching Alec’s weight on top of him as the laid on the bed. “I told you, you’re the person I love the most, no matter what world we’re in. I never wanted Clary, only you,” Jace brought his hand to cup Alec’s cheek, “It’s always been you, and I’m sorry that I’ve neglected you.”

“No, I was being jealous, and that clouded my judgement. I know you never intended to hurt me. You only do whatever you think is right and you’ll overcome any obstacle in your way.”

“But I never wanted you to be one of those obstacles, and I especially never wanted you to be one of the people I hurt.”  
“All is well now, baby. Let’s just indulge in what this dimension has to offer.” Alec began grinding down and goosebumps spread across Jace’s body.

“Yes, sir!”

Jace was becoming all too eager, his skin hot with desire, and kissing and making out was no longer doing the trick.

“Baby,” Jace moaned so seductively that it was music to Alec’s ears, “I need you!”

“You want me,” Alec husked. Jace could only nod as he pushed up Alec’s shirt. Alec quickly stripped himself of the garment and threw it across the room haphazardly before bending down into Jace’s space. The hot breath rolling off Alec’s tongue sent Jace into a frenzy, “then you’ve got me. You’ve always had me.”

Alec dominated Jace and pinned his hands above his head as he marked Jace’s neck.

“Mine, all mine,” Jace said in between kisses removing his hands from Alec’s grasp and began carding his hands through his love’s black curls.

Alec left a trail of kisses down Jace’s toned abdomen. Jace thrust his hips up and began rocking their pelvic bones back and forth. “For a moment, I get to have all of you.”

“No, you have all of me for eternity.” Jace ran his left hand through the sheets until he found Alec’s identical hand. Jace turned to kiss the ring, “this right here, symbolizes us. You have me, fully, heart, mind, body, and soul, in this life and the next.”


End file.
